The Galactic Patrolman Goes to the Capital
is the fourth chapter of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Cover The cover features Jaco and Omori in a boat heading for East City. Summary As Jaco and Omori head to East City on a boat, Omori notes that this is the first time he has taken his boat out after sunset, thanking Jaco for getting rid of a Monster Shark. Jaco asks Omori how long will it take them to reach East City and Omori replies about half an hour. Omori then tells Jaco that there are many lousy people in the town but he still shouldn't cause any trouble but Jaco replies that he doesn’t need to say it again as he fully understands, knowing that Earthlings are not used to seeing extraterrestrial beings. Omori tells Jaco not to used the Extinction Bomb because he's irritated and tells Jaco to avoid talking to any humans only to annoy Jaco once more when he has to repeat to Omori once again that he fully understands to keep a low profile. When Omori and Jaco arrive at East City, Jaco is not really impressed with the way the city looks and is surprised the place is actually a city but Omori replies that humans haven’t finished evolving yet. When they walk into the city, Jaco sees all sorts of litter and crime around the city and suggest that the city should be blown up but Omori is against the idea and tells Jaco they can't do that especially when there are some good-natured people in the city as well and Omori wouldn’t have a place to shop if it were to be blown up so Jaco holds off in the idea but insists that his idea would get rid of problems here quickly and proceeds to ask Omori if he can execute the bad natured people only for Omori to turn him down and request Jaco to still keep his low profile. Realizing that East City is a pretty bad place for a member of the Galactic Patrol, Omori realizes he shouldn’t have brought Jaco to the City and wants to just get their shopping done and over with quickly. Afterward as Omori and Jaco are walking, Jaco bumps into a man dressed in a samurai outfit and a whole altercation starts between them resulting in Jaco lifting and grabbing the man up by his collar while Omori tries to de-escalate the altercation and tells Jaco to stop so Jaco agrees to let the man go. Jaco later sees and catches a motorcyclist stealing a woman's purse and due to his Galactic Patrolman instinct he draws his Ray Gun and fires at the theif causing a huge explosion after getting permission from Omori when he tells him to do it quietly and not kill the theif. Jaco later returns back the stolen purse to the old lady and she gives him 20 thousand yen as a token for her thanks. They now have 18,980,000 more yen to go in order to purchase all the supplies they need and Jaco thinks it is a good idea to protect the public in order to recieve more money as a reward but Omori thinks that the idea doesn’t particularly sound super-elite. Because Omori doesn’t want to get into anymore trouble, Omori decides that they should think about the Sky Gold later and worry about getting their shopping done as quickly as possible so they can leave back to the island. When Omori is finished buying an item from the store, Jaco nonchalantly states to a child and a dog that they are, in fact, indeed a child and a dog and asks Omori what he bought. Omori states that he bought some peanuts and Jaco offers to carry his bag with the peanuts in it but Omori declines saying that the bag is not heavy for him. Jaco then tells Omori that peanuts in his planet means the left buttock of a woman and Omori surprised that there are females in Jaco's planet asks Jaco if he ever had a girlfriend but Jaco responds that as a Galactic Patrolman he doesn't have time to get a girlfriend. Omori then asks if members of the Galactic Patrol are forbidden from being in a relationship but Jaco responds that there are married members or members that have been on dates concluding to Omori that Jaco may not be popular with women but Jaco refuses to answer that as well. Appearances Characters *Jaco *Tokunoshin Omori *An Azuki (picture) Locations *Earth **Omori's Island **East City Objects *Boat Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman